What's up with Hermione? Breakfast at Hogwarts!
by Bellemaine Chercoeur
Summary: Chapter Two. Harry and Ron have solved the riddle of what is up with Hermione, and they are not happy with the answer! This is their confrontation over breakfast.


What's up With Hermione? Breakfast at Hogwarts!  
By Bellemaine Chercoeur  
bellemainec@yahoo.com

  


"What's Up with Hermione: Breakfast at Hogwarts!" Chapter Two.  
by Bellemaine Chercoeur  
bellemainec@yahoo.com  
Summary: Following the revelations of the previous night, what happens at Breakfast the next morning? Just how will Harry and Ron react when Hermione arrives?  
A/N: Continuation of the story begun in "What's up with Hermione?" The dialogue style continues, and the following people on the "cast list" make appearances. Cast List for this Chapter (In order of appearance):  
Hermione Granger  
Seamus Finnegan  
Ron Weasley  
Neville Longbottom  
Harry Potter  
Severus Snape 

... represents a moment of silence. 

(Gryffindor Table) 

"Morning everyone!" 

"Morning Hermione." 

"Would you like some toast?" 

"Yes thanks Seamus, that would be lovely." 

"Are you ok, Ron? You are looking a little green around the gills." 

"I'm fine." 

"You sure? What do you think, Harry? Harry? Engorgio! Here Harry, use this bowl if you think you're going to throw up." 

...... 

"What is the matter with you two?" 

....... 

"Harry and Ron had some unexpected news last night, Hermione. They found it a bit disturbing." 

"What?" 

"You...you....." 

" Me? What? What about me?" 

"Where the hell did you get that ring?" 

"Oh." 

"They didn't know, Hermione. Seamus and I had to tell them last night." 

"Oh." 

"How the bloody hell could you do this, Hermione? What the hell is up with you? Bloody Severus Snape of all people? How can you even bear to be near him?" 

"Oh, I say Harry that was uncalled f... Neville, grab her other arm. She got him a right good one, look at that handprint! I'm amazed he is still standing." 

"He won't be standing long after I get my hands on him. Let me go!" 

"Now, Hermione, calm down, I am sure he didn't mean it, it was just the shock talking." 

"I meant every bloody word, Neville! It's obscene! It's perverted. Ron, tell her!" 

"Hermione, however did you..... I mean, Snape?" 

"However did I what? Fall in love with Severus? Spend time with him? Agree to marry him?" 

"YOU AGREED TO MARRY SNAPE?" 

"Seamus, I reiterate. However did Harry Potter get a reputation for being a saviour of Hogwarts? Why else would she be wearing a ring? He constantly misses the obvious." 

"Shush, Neville. Merlin, Hermione, you'll break a wrist if you keep that up!" 

"Madam Pomfrey can mend bones easily enough. If all it takes is some beating about the head to knock sense and intelligence into Potter and Weasley, then I advise we leave her to it." 

"I think the choice might be out of our hands, now Neville." 

"Oh help." 

"Indeed." 

"Precisely what are you three Gryffindors playing at? This is the Great Hall of Hogwarts, not some wrestling ring. Is there a problem?" 

"Should I say something, Neville?" 

"Not unless you want your head bitten off. Hush!" 

"Professor Snape, I was merely explaining a certain situation to my two fellow Gryffindors, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. It appears that they are unaware of certain developments involving the two of us that have occurred recently, and I was merely attempting to convince them of both my current state of happiness and disinclination to listen to attempts to convince me otherwise." 

"I see." 

"I had to Severus. They left me with no choice." 

"So you thought that brawling publicly would be the most mature and effective way of dealing with the situation? I am disappointed in you." 

..... 

"Don't you take that tone with her! I don't know what you have done to make her think that she is in love with you, but I swear that I'll find out and report you to.......to....to the Ministry! There are rules about teachers and students, you know! If this were a Muggle school you would be jailed for touching her; I'm sure Azkaban would be glad to see you again!" 

"Severus, unhand me at once!" 

"Now, now, Hermione, must I repeat myself?" 

"Severus, just once, please?" 

"If you had followed through with that swing, my love, you would have given him a concussion, and definitely sprained that wrist. I have better plans for your hand." 

"I wish I hadn't heard that. I so do not need that vision in my head for the rest of my life." 

"I am just hoping he didn't hear you say that Seamus." 

"Pray remove your mind from the gutter, Mr Finnegan. I was simply referring to our engagement portrait; the ring will of course be displayed prominently. It has been worn, after all, by every Snape bride for six centuries. I assure you, Mr Potter, that if this were a Muggle school, we would not be having this conversation, for you would have been expelled in your first year, a powerful Dark Sorcerer would not be harassing our students and world, and Hermione would have been streamed into a gifted students class and would currently be attending Oxford studying astrophysics! Although this is none of your concern, I assure you that..." 

"Snape, if you have...." 

"I advise you to choose your words, carefully, Potter. I will allow you some license in this matter, due to your obvious surprise, but believe me, you can only push me so far. I am reluctantly willing to discuss this matter with the three of you in private, but I will not tolerate any further public invasion of our privacy. I will expect the three of you in Dumbledore's office in ten minutes. Until then, there is nothing further to discuss. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes Professor." 

... 

  


------------------------------------- Author's Notes ----------------------------------------

Sorry this one is so short, more to follow! MAny thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read and review, it's a fantastic boost to my humour writing confidence :) 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
